Notification Posted
by superstr480
Summary: Vaughn notifies Sydney of a change in their relationship... several actually. Just some fun and sweetness. S/V


Title: Notification Posted (retarded title I know. i suck at titles and summaries)  
Author: superst*r  
Timeline: It fits in right after Endgame (there's a direct refference) but you kinda gotta assume that our favorite couple are a little further down the road in their relationship, meaning they've been together for a while, yada. ALSO IMPORTANT: this assumes that the whole situation is the same but Francie is real, and not Evil Francie... cos I really wanted to have Francie meet "Mike, the hot-cute picture frame guy". I mean, that'd been so cute. anywy enough of my blabbering.  
Summary: Vaughn notifies Sydney of a change in their relationship... several actually. Just some fun and sweetness. s/v  
Distribution: anywhere you want it, just ask... I'll be happy to give it to you  
Author's Note: Just wanted to say thanks for the positive response on my other piece... it's coming along. Thanks so much, it really boosted my confidence. You guys are GREAT! Feedback on this one would be great!  
Disclaimer: I've said it before, I'll say it again. I own abso-freakin-lutely nothing. I certainly don't own Post-It notes. If you need an entertaining Post-It story, read my story. If you need another one, watch Romy & Michelle's High School Reunion. But back to the fact that I own nothing. It's amazing the amount of nothing I own. You want nothing, just ask me for it. Okay enough of the crappy notes.  
I'll admit I was very apprehensive as I walked down that hallway. I was nervous, anxious even. The surroundings were foreign, unfamiliar and I found that my guard was up even though there was no danger. I was being ridiculous and I knew it. Vaughn wouldn't send me anywhere that was dangerous. And besides, hopefully, for his sake, this place was one the safest in the city. I was being silly and I knew it. But I couldn't help it-Vaughn and I hadn't been together long, and this was all new to us. For one and half years, we didn't know whether we'd even have a chance to be together. And then the Alliance was brought down and you know, Sloane's still out there with Sark and my… well Irina Derevko. But at the same time, I'm finally done with living two lives and working for people I hate, and Vaughn and I are finally… I'm running away with my thoughts. It's happened a lot lately. Actually it's always happened, but it's just that now they are happy thoughts so it's a nice change.   
  
I'm in front of a door. How the hell did I get here already? Well obviously, I have the ability to multi-task-- you would think walking while thinking is some new development. That's how surprised I was that I am here already. Come on, Sydney. You can do this. He wants you to do this. You owe him so much. Do this for him. Wait a minute, why am I acting like this is a mission? Vaughn asked me to come over to his house. He's over at mine all the time. He wants me to see his place. It's not a big deal. Or at least, it's not a bad deal.  
  
Sometimes, I wonder how I get anything done.  
  
I extracted the key from my pocket, and gingerly put it in the lock. I turned the door and entered.  
  
The apartment is… well actually I couldn't tell a thing about the apartment. Because it was absolutely dark. Well absolutely dark except for the hundreds of candles that lit it up. I'm contradicting myself I know, but it's my story so you know, just bear with me. From what I could see, the kitchen was right next to the door. It didn't have a door and right behind it was a rather large living room. The kitchen had a counter top, designed like a window to look into the living room. It was amazing. How did Vaughn find this place? The apartment is actually huge. The kitchen wasn't big but the living room? Colossal.   
  
And like everything else in the room, it was littered with candles.  
  
My smile widened as I thought of him going through all of this effort just for me. He's so great.   
  
I walked into the living room and look around. There was a beautiful mahogany dinner table with matching chairs, where I imagined him having dinner with his mom (aww!), Weiss, and maybe even Alice (egh). Well the days I wasn't busy sabotaging his relationship by calling him at all odd hours. The other half of the living room had a set of tan couches and armchairs, which sat around and in front of a coffee table and TV cabinet, respectively. Around the TV cabinet on both sides were a CD tower and a bookcase, all which were made of mahogany that matched the dining table set. Wow, Vaughn's got taste. The bookshelves had neatly arranged novels, interspersed with picture frames. On the wall behind the dining stood a handsome portrait, old but distinguished. Two people sat in it proudly smiling. Vaughn's parents.My heart tugged a little and I stepped to take a closer look when I noticed a little piece of paper stuck to it.  
  
I pulled it off and was shocked to read "Sydney" written across it. I looked around waiting for Vaughn to pop out and explain what was going on. That's when I noticed that the portrait wasn't the only thing with a Post-It attached to it.  
  
Every single object in the room had one.   
  
For a spy, I sure am dumb.  
  
Every object in the room had a Post-It that read "Sydney" on it.   
  
"Vaughn what is going on?" I wondered out loud. All of a sudden the stereo turned on.  
  
I'm a little embarrassed to admit that I jumped a mile into the air and shrieked so loudly; I'm surprised the neighbors didn't come running.  
  
Slowly, bringing a huge smile to my face, Gene Kelly began to sing, very quietly.  
  
"… Our love is here to stay. Not for a year, but forever and a day. Though the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble, they're only made of clay…" I moved toward the stereo, and as I did, the volume raised so that I could hear it better.   
  
It was on the stereo. The first actual piece of communication I'd received from my amazing boyfriend that night. It was a second Post-It, stuck under the ubiquitous one that read "Sydney".  
  
"You gave me drawer. I'm giving you my whole house."  
  
The song switched, and Billie Holliday began drawling.  
  
"It's just the thought of you, and I forget to do. The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do," she sang beautifully while I tried to understand. I'm giving you my whole house… I couldn't figure it out.   
  
I decided to explore, and made my way to a hallway that led to the other rooms. On each door was a Post It-- big surprise. Bit what was a big surprise was that this time, instead of just saying my name, it said "Mike & Syd".   
Did he mean… no he couldn't. I was being silly. Again. But still… it did sound like he was… I mean the note did say that he was giving me his whole house and… no. I was really jumping to conclusions.  
  
There was a picture of him and Weiss on the small table right next to the hallway and I noticed an extra Post- It note on that one, too.  
  
"Move in with me."   
  
So maybe I wasn't jumping to conclusions. But I was jumping. Where the hell was Vaughn? How was I supposed to tell him my answer if he wasn't around? Somehow, I knew he'd hear anyway.  
  
"Yes, Vaughn. I'll move in with you," I said. It felt great to say it out loud. I made my way back to the living room, ready to sit on his couch and wait for him to show up. But I noticed a picture that caught my eye, and I walked up to the left bookshelf to observe it closer.  
  
It was a picture of Vaughn and I, taken at dinner one night. We had gone out with Weiss and a friend of his, and he had insisted on taking it. It was a great picture if I do say so myself, and I don't think I'd ever been photographed happier. As I shifted the photo to put it back on the bookshelf, my hand ran over something that felt odd.  
  
I turned it around and guess what I found.  
  
That's right, a Post-It.  
  
"I've given you my house, now let me give you the rest of my life."  
  
I sucked in a breath, my brain moving at the speed of light, trying to comprehend what had been written, when two arms snaked around me. I looked over my shoulder to see Vaughn, looking amazing in the candlelight. He was smiling at me with that beautiful grin he had that made me realize, if the note didn't mean what I thought it meant, I would actually be more than a little disappointed. I noticed, somewhere in the back of my mind that the song had changed.  
  
"When I fall in love, it will be forever. Or I'll never fall in love," Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole crooned away. My attention quickly turned back to quite possibly the greatest boyfriend of all history.  
  
"Sydney," he said. His hands, which were locked around my stomach, squeezed in a bit and I turned to look at them. My jaw dropped and not for the first time, Vaughn left me utterly speechless. "Will you marry me?"  
  
In his hands was a beautiful diamond engagement ring, but I hardly noticed. All I did was turn around to face him, smiling wider than I had ever before. I couldn't even speak; all I could do was nod.   
  
"Yes," I managed to whisper, and he slipped the ring onto my finger. "You're amazing, Vaughn. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he said. He glanced around and continued. "But I'd hope that was pretty damn obvious by now." I laughed  
.  
"I can't… I can't believe… you did this for me, Vaughn. All this. This is just… the most beautiful…" I struggled to find the words I was looking for.  
  
"The most beautiful first visit to an apartment you've ever had?" he quipped. I laughed again, and kissed him.  
  
"It's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever done for me," I said. He smiled.  
  
"I didn't get to write it on a Post-It note, but I do have one more request," he said.  
  
"What, you want me to have your kids too?" I said, finally regaining my coherence. "That comes with the territory, Vaughn." He laughed.  
  
"That wasn't my request," he said. He smiled and continued, "Call me Michael."  
  
I was about to reply when my cell phone rang.  
  
"Damn it, always interrupted. You think any thing will happen if I don't answer it?" I asked, kissing him. He pulled away gently and released me.  
  
"Answer it, Syd," he said. I obliged. Like I was going to refuse him anything tonight!  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Oh my god! Sydney, this is amazing!" someone shouted.  
  
"Let me talk to her!" she heard another person in the background.  
  
"No, just let me finish and you can talk to her as long as you want!"  
  
"Come on, I just want a minute!"  
  
"I've known her for longer!"  
  
"Well I know him better!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. We're talking to her, not him!" Francie yelled.  
  
"Actually, you're ignoring her and arguing with Will," Sydney said. She looked over at Vaughn doubling over in laughter. They were so loud, he could hear both of them.  
  
"Well, if Will would just let me talk-"  
  
"Fine talk!"  
  
"Sydney, oh my god, congratulations!" Francie squeaked.  
  
"Thanks, how did you-" she began to ask but she was cut off.  
  
"I can't believe you're going to be married! We won't live together anymore but that's okay because I'm sure a husband is the roommate you could ever ask for-" Sydney thought Francie was going to say more, but Will had grabbed the phone.  
  
"Congratulations, Syd! You're getting married! This is going to be great! Guess what? Not to steal your day or anything, but as you as move out, I'm moving in with Francie!" he said.  
  
"You are! Oh my god, that's amazing! You guys! This is going to be great!" Sydney exclaimed. She was now shouting as loud as Will and Francie had been.  
  
"I know, and I just wanted to say how happy we are for you!" he screamed back.  
  
" I just have one question. How did you know?" she asked, incredulously. She had finally stopped screaming.  
  
  
"Mike left us a Post-It note."  
  
THE END  
AN: Okay did anyone get the pun in my summary? Vaughn "note"ifies Syd... hahahah. I'm a loser. I know it. I accept it. Just let me be one in peace, it gives me pleasure. 


End file.
